wikiglitchfandomcom-20200214-history
WikiGlitch Wiki
Welcome to WikiGlitch Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website that gives you tips, and glitches about games... What we do? We will take glitches from other wikipedias with the credits of the poster and the wiki link and also we will take glitches from the chat and give credits to you! ChatGlitch Link Want to chat with us? Use this link to take you to ChatGlitch! You can chat with the comments! http://wikiglitch.wikia.com/wiki/ChatGlitch?venotify=created GET INSIDE JABU-JABU AS AN ADULT (OOT) (Credit to YouTube user GekkouKitsune and wikipedia ign.com) Walk along the left side of the ice platform where you encounter Jabu-Jabu as a kid. Start to walk on the ice on the most left side. There is a very specific spot where you can walk where Link will "fall" into Jabu-Jabu's belly. You can go through the entire dungeon and even make it to the boss room at the end. When you go into the light circle at the end, you'll end up back on the ice still in the future. UNUSABLE ITEM SWITCH GLITCH (OOT) (Credit to StratedgyWiki) Place two items on X and Y, one useable anywhere (e.x: Bottle) and one that cannot be used in placed like Castle Town Market, the Temple of Time, etc. (ex: Farore's Wind). Once the items are placed, open the item menu again, switch the items, close the item menu, and use the item that doesn't work. The item will be used. If you activate Farore's Wind in a setting where the camera does not follow Link, you warp back to where the spell was activated where the camera now follows Link. The area might look glitched. Entering and exiting building or new places will fix it. NAVI-DIVE (OOT) (Credits to A+Start's Son of a Glitch video) Go to the Lost Woods, from the entrace, go Right, Forward, then Right. You will see a small pond, from the small ponds view go ontop of the snow then mash B to jump-slash, after that quickly spam up C and that you will fall through the water when Navi is talking. Then when control is regained swim through the entrance to Zora's River. This also works with the Bottom of the Well. TURN ANYTHING INTO A BOTTLE (OOT) (Credits to A+Start) Set your bottle to C, then find a bug. Capture the bug but before the new-item music plays, open the item menu and switch the bottle you were using with a non-used item, dont use a item you need. Cause you can't get it ever again leaving the game otherwise unbeatable. CUCCO DIVE | BOTTOM OF THE WELL EARLY (OOT) (Credit to A+Start) Go to Kakariko Village, now go to the sign near the graveyard. Activate the infinite sword glitch by crouch-stabbing using B followed immediately by A to interrupt the stab. If you timed it correctly, your sword should be glowing white as if it was being constantly swung without having to press B. Press A while standing still to put your sword away, now ISG is still activate meaning you can still cause damage. So grab a cucco (making sure you dont hit it), and now that you have your flaming cucco, go to the well, face away from it. Now with this form, shield-drop the cucco and immediately backflip into the water and if you did it correctly. You should backflip in the well while the cucco-rage cutscene is happening. Now once control is regained, swim to the bottom of the well entrance and wa-laah, your in the bottom of the well. BOMB-HOVERING (OOT) (Credit to A+Start) Activate the infinite sword glitch with a bomb or sign, now take out one bomb, shield-drop it, sidehop, shield-drop another bomb. Now, go to the side of the first bomb and Z-target so you face away from it, JUST before it explodes backflip onto the first bomb then the 2nd bomb explosion, you should now be hovering! GET DEATH MOUNTAIN HEART PIECE WAY EARLIER (OOT) (Credits to ign.com) There is a trick to getting the heart piece above Dodongo's Cavern as a child (way earlier than intended). First, go up to the bomb flower that you used to open the cavern. Toss it out of the way. Stand in the small square where the bomb flower is, and stand in the lower left corner of the square (the corner of the fence along the ridge. You should be facing down the mountain away from Goron City). L-Target and proceed to push A and Down on the slide pad to back flip over the short fence. If you did this correctly, you will back flip over the fence and land on the area above the cavern. Turn around and walk up to claim your prize! Or, you can just go as far right up there where the bomb flower is and jump toward it.... GET NAVI STUCK IN TEMPLE OF TIME (OOT) Go to the Temple of Time, position yourself in-between Goron's Ruby and Zora's Sapphire. Play Saria's Song and talk to Saria once, dont talk to her again after that. Go away from the spiritual stones and Navi will be gone, though she still wont flippin' shut up. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse